Redemption of The King of Olympus
by V-CRK
Summary: What if Naruto Uzumaki is Zeus the King of Olympus? What if Zeus/Naruto admit his flaws as a King of Olympus and determined to change for the better? What change that will happen in PJO universe? Let's find out together shall we. Godlike Naruto/Sage of Six Path Naruto/Rinne-sharingan Naruto/Good Zeus/Naruto. Harem NarutoxHeraxLetoxMetisxDemeter. (On hiatus for now)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Konnichiwa, hey guys this is my very first fanfiction story. I have been wondering what if Zeus is Naruto in PJO universe will play out. I can imagine Hera's happiness and dream will be fulfilled to have a happy everlasting family with unbroken bonds within. Okay let's get to the story!

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Up high in Mount Olympus there lives Gods and Goddesses, ranging from minor to major. There were major Olympian Gods and Goddesses, the Big Three which were Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Hera, Queen of Olympus, Demeter, Aphrodite, the Virgin Goddesses which were Hestia, Artemis, and Athena. Dionysus, Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, and lastly Ares.

In one of the Temples, specifically Zeus Temple, there was a figure sitting in a throne with depressed face looking into the space. Millennia after millennia he slept with various Goddesses and mortal woman, siring thousand of demigods and demigoddess even though He has a wife Hera. For the first time in his immortal life, He felt like a lowest of scum. Earlier after the annual Council Meeting, Hera, his beautiful and beloved wife found out He had sire another demigod again, instead of her usual reaction with fighting and insults of a bastard child from Hera, this time her expression was one of woman that her world had been shattered. Her wife who always loyal and faithful to him crying in front of him with sorrowful face.

**Flashback **

"Why Zeus, why are you always broke your oath and cheat with other woman?!" She said with tears leaking from her eyes. "Am I not good enough for you? I stay loyal and faithful to you because I love you!" She screamed from the bottom of her lung.

Hearing this Zeus was speechless, He never expected for her wife to said something so sorrowful and sad. "Hera... I... " He tried to find something to say but nothing comes to mind.

Hera who still on her knees crying got up, "Since a young Goddess I always dreamed to have a happy family with the man I love without affairs or secret between husband and wife." She said desperately to her husband with hurtful face. "But you spat on our marriage like it was nothing!".

"Hera... I'm-" He tried to apologize but was cut off.

"Save it!" She said with a cold eyes. "It will be meaningless even if you apologize." She turned to leave Zeus's temple and said "I'm going back to my temple." She vanished back to her temple not noticing a hurtful face from Zeus.

**Flashback End**

Slumping in his throne He was reminiscing everytime He cheat on her wife. It hurts his feeling when her wife had a longing expression when she found out of his affair. "Oh Chaos... What have I done to my beloved wife? Am I really that arrogant and self-centered just because I'm a King of Olympus?" He muttered doubting himself all this time about his moral and life the moment He became a King. Suddenly, a figure come out of a portal in front of him.

"Oya, I never thought that the King of Olympus would be so depressed." said the figure.

"Who are you?! And how did you get here?!" He demanded/asked the figure while summoning his Master Bolt ready.

"Ah, please forgive my sudden intrusion." said the figure bowing to the King. "My name is Hagoromo Outsutsuki a demigod. I came from a realm called Elemental Nation." He introduced himself.

"From a realm that ruled by Shinto God?" asked the King.

"Why yes, indeed. Also Elemental Nation is separated from this world" answered Hagoromo.

Zeus dismissed his weapon knowing the figure didn't have bad intentions. "What business you have to come over here?" asked Zeus narrowing his eyes.

"I was wondering around in dimensional gap searching something important for my realm. Then I felt a very strong negative emotion in this realm. I have come to check what is the cause to emit such emotion." answered Hagoromo. "What caused you to emit such strong negative emotion, if I may ask my Lord?" asked Hagoromo politely.

"Sigh... I see, well... " Zeus explained the event earlier with his wife and his problem to have little restraint regarding his lust towards women.

"Hmm... I see. I think you lack understanding in familial love, my Lord." answered Hagoromo, continue with telling Zeus his own family matter regarding his mother the Rabbit Goddess and his two children Asura and Indra. "My goal was to bring peace into Elemental Nation to end the cycle of hatred with ninshu, but unfortunately the next generation use it as a mean to wage a war." explained Hagoromo with a somber voice.

Zeus listened to Hagoromo's story. "I see, it's unfortunate to have your plan for peace backfired on you." He said with hint of sympathy in his voice. "Sigh... I wish I could understand what familial love is... " He said sadly remembering his beloved wife hurtful face. "Ever since I became the King of Olympus, my ego and pride become worse, I became arrogant and self-centered. Always thinking only myself forgetting my own family's happiness. We always fighting each other between our siblings." He said with somber tone. "I made a lot of mistake since I became a King. Sigh... what should I do to fix all this? I don't want to ruin relationships within my family. But most of all, I don't want to lose my beloved wife." He said finally He can't hold his feeling of guilt towards his wife, He broke crying.

Zeus felt a hand on his shoulder and look to see Hagoromo smile kindly to him. "My Lord, maybe I can help you with your problem." He said getting wide eyes from Zeus.

"Really?! Please tell me, what should I do?" Zeus said begging to Hagoromo.

Hagoromo smiled. "Earlier I said I'm searching something important for my realm, the truth is my world is in danger from my mother. At the last minute before she was sealed, she split her remaining essence in the form of Black Zetsu or you can call her son to revive herself by manipulating Shinobi world in Elemental Nation." He said with rubbing his beard. "I'm in search for a Child of Prophecy for my realm to save the world or destroy it." He said with finalization.

Zeus surprised of what have been told by Hagoromo. "Then what is your suggestion?" asked Zeus.

"I'm offering you, my Lord to be the Child of Prophecy by splitting your essence to make yourself a mortal aspect and send it to my realm." Hagoromo said with serious tone.

"You can do something like that?" asked Zeus surprised that Hagoromo have such an ability.

"Indeed, my Lord. Your mortal aspect will still have your power but watered-down because you will learn how to use chakra and jutsu in my realm." explained Hagoromo. "You will be able to experience a life as mortal, struggling to survive, making bonds with your precious people, and lastly you will build a better moral and principle while understanding familial love along the way. Don't worry about your time here, this world will be in a freeze state while you inhabit your mortal aspect." said Hagoromo.

Hearing this Zeus thought about the offer for a while. "Alright I accept your offer Hagoromo, and you have my gratitude for helping me." said Zeus while bowing slightly to Hagoromo.

"Think nothing of it, my Lord. It will benefit both of us. And when the prophecy have been fulfilled, you can choose the time to come to your Godly Form anytime you want. I hope with this experience you can be a better person in body and soul." said Hagoromo with a kind smile.

Thus the Legend of Unpredictable Knucklehead Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki the Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki reborn in Elemental Nation.

That's wrap it up for chapter one. Until next time.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: The King's Return

**AN: Yo, I'm back. Sorry if my grammar is a little bit messed up. I'm Indonesian, English is my second language. Okay, back to the story, I plan to have Naruto gain skills and power just like canon Naruto with Rinne-sharingan a gift from Hagoromo for fulfilling the prophecy and Hiraishin for combat purpose. He also will have Yamato (Vergil's katana) from Kushina.**

**Regarding the pairing, I think I'll make it harem just for two wives. Naruto's wives will be Hera and Leto only. It'll only make sense if Zeus after experiencing Naruto's life, he will try to correct his mistakes. Thus marrying Leto will be one of steps for redemption. But if you guys have suggestions to add more girls, feel free to PM me.**

**On the prologue, I forgot to mention the timeline, the time Zeus went to EN (Elemental Nation) is before Thalia and her gang arrived at Half-blood camp. And Thalia's fate will be different from canon PJO.**

**I will skip Naruto's life in EN and explain it in the form of flashback. Let's back to the story shall we?**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: The King's Return**

* * *

**Konohagakure **

Atop of Hokage Monument on the Fourth Hokage statue, stood a figure about 6 foot tall with sun kissed spiky blonde hair (Minato's hairstyle) and handsome face with chiseled jawline. The figure has six whiskered line on each cheeks. This was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, a Jinchuriki and the Hero of the Great Fourth Ninja War, but most of all he was Zeus the King of Olympus. Looking down to see the village he had come to cherish and love with serene expression. He smiled remembering all the struggle to survive since his childhood, from the village pariah to be its Hero.

_"Hey Kurama, you awake?" _he asked his partner through his mental link.

_**"*yawn* Yeah, what's up Naruto?"** _answered Kurama with his lazy tone.

He smiled feeling nostalgic witnessing the village activities with all the shops and stall being crowded with customers, children running around playing tags. Looking at Hokage Monument, he remembered doing many pranks and one of his best pranks was painting all the statue of the Hokages from the First to Fourth.

_"We really defeated a primordial weren't we? A deity that even from my realm can't even be compared to Gaia my grandmother." _he said to Kurama. He still couldn't believe he and his friends were able to resealed Kaguya into the moon. He finally had fulfilled the prophecy. During the war he led the shinobi alliance to victory and recognized as the Hero of the War, he never been so proud of his accomplishment before his immortal life.

**_"So true, that was one hell of a fight I've ever had in my life. And I never thought tou-san would send a God to fulfill the prophecy from another realm."_** said Kurama while scratching his ear. Kurama would never have guessed that his tou-san Hagoromo was able to find the Child of Prophecy in the form of a God in mortal aspect. He remembered when Naruto came to his mindscape for the first time.

**Flashback**

_"Drip... drip..." _sound of water dripping waking a five years old Naruto. "Huh? Where am I?" asked Naruto to no one. He then wondered following the tunnel until he came to face a gigantic gate with seal on the center.

Pair of red eyes opened looking straight to Naruto. **_"So you finally come, human." _**said Kurama as he waking up from his slumber.

Naruto who was shocked to see a giant fox as big as typhoon shook his head to regain his composure. "Nice to finally meet you Kyuubi or should I say Kurama." he said with a hidden smirk.

Kurama was surprised how could a puny human knew his name. Only his tou-san and siblings knew it.**_ "How do you know my name, human?" _**asked Kurama as he leaned his head closer towards Naruto.

Naruto got closer to the gate and said "Well, I'm the Child of Prophecy who was sent here by Hagoromo and he told me a lot about you and your siblings." scratching the back of his head.

**_"You know tou-san? How?" _**asked Kurama shocked to see that his jailor was the one his tou-san was talking about long ago who can unite all of his siblings together again.

"Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Zeus a God from another realm. But I would preferred you call me Naruto in this realm." explained Naruto as he began telling his side of story before and after meeting Hagoromo in his realm.

After hearing the story from Naruto, Kurama was skeptical at first but after witnessing Naruto used his godly power he believed him. **_"Well... how should I say... let's work together from now on, my Lord." _**said Kurama while bowing to Naruto. He felt that he should be polite not wanting to be on his bad side.

"Yeah, let's get along from now. And you don't need to be so formal with me, it'll make my ego got bigger than it already has." said Naruto as he rub Kurama's nose.

**Flashback End**

"Yeah, me too. I never thought I would be given a chance to be a mortal and experience a lot of things to make myself better." said Naruto as his mind came to remember his beloved wife. He smiled, from now on after he come back to his realm, he will fix his mistakes and make Olympus to reach a greater glory.

Suddenly, a portal opened up beside Naruto as it was Hagoromo who came out of it, Naruto smiled to see his friend. "Yo, Sage old man. it's been a while since last week after the war." greeted Naruto bowing to the Sage.

Hagoromo smiled kindly seeing his friend again. "Indeed it has Naruto. I thank you again for helping my realm from my mother." said Hagoromo as he returning the bow from Naruto.

"Don't mention it Sage old man. I indebted to you for giving a chance to live this life. I can't thank you enough, I have finally understand what familial love is. The first time I felt it was from my mortal mother Kushina, she really love me to the point she sacrificed her life to protect me. And then my mortal father Minato, it was when we fought together during the war and I felt warm on the inside when he said "Happy Birthday" before he went back to my mother side. Minato was a better father than Kronos, it was like comparing a stick with celestial bronze. Kushina and my Titan mother Rhea have almost the same familial love for their children." said Naruto as he remembered meeting his mortal parents.

Hagoromo hearing Naruto's statement he smiled, happy that his friend was able to achieve his goal in this realm. "I'm glad to hear it, you were able to understand the love of family." said Hagoromo as he got closer to Naruto. "That aside, I came here to give you something Naruto." as he placed his hand on Naruto's forehead.

Feeling surge of power from Hagoromo, he felt sharp pain in his eyes for a second then he took a kunai to see his eyes was changed from blue sapphire to red ripple with six tomoe. "Holy crap, Sage old man you're giving me rinne-sharingan?!" said Naruto frantically.

"Yes, think of it as my thanks for everything you have done for my realm." said Hagoromo as he smiled.

Naruto was surprised be given such powerful eyes. "Are you sure you want to give me this eyes, Sage old man?" asked Naruto as he rubbing his eyes still adjusting the change.

"Certainly my friend, you'll gain Rinnegan and Sharingan abilities with this eyes." said Hagoromo as he pass two scrolls to Naruto. "These scrolls are for you to master their abilities."

Naruto smiled to be given such a generous gift. "Thanks Sage old man. I'll only use this eyes to protect my precious people and family." said Naruto with determined eyes.

"I'm sure you will Naruto. I think it's time for to leave, until we meet again. Farewell my friend." said Hagoromo as he open a portal to leave.

"See ya around Sage old man!" shouted Naruto as he waved his hand to the old Sage.

**_"I see, tou-san gave you rinne-sharingan. Well, it wouldn't hurt to have additional power. Besides you can power me up with Susano'o's armor in combat." _**said Kurama feeling excited to wear armor again since war.

Naruto smirk hearing his partner feeling excited. "Yeah, I can't wait to master their abilities too." said Naruto as he too felt excited. "Hey, Kurama? Are you sure you want to come with me to my realm?" asked Naruto worried that Kurama had to leave his siblings even tough he can still visit them when he want to.

Kurama sensed Naruto's worry with his negative sensing and said **_"Yeah yeah, I'm sure Naruto. Don't worry about my siblings, I can visit them anytime. Besides it will be boring if you're not around." _**as Kurama went back to napping.

"Alright then. It's time we go back to my realm. I already said goodbye to all my precious people here." said Naruto as he looked back to the village one more time and said "Goodbye for now everyone." as he vanished from EN.

* * *

**Olympus: Zeus Temple**

As the time frozen in this realm, there was a blinding light surrounding Zeus still unconscious body. After a couple of seconds, Zeus opened his eyes as the time back to normal looked at the surrounding and blink several times then "Argh!!!" Zeus screamed clutching his head in pain as memories of Naruto flooding into his brain. The pain was like when Athena his beloved daughter born out of his head.

The door of his temple opened and Hera entered only to see his Husband clutching his head screaming in pain. It got Hera worried as she hurriedly came to Zeus. "Zeus, are you alright? Zeus, please respond to me!" asked Hera worriedly as she shook Zeus gently.

After experiencing a painful influx in his brain for several minutes, Zeus regain his composure and opened his eyes to see his wife looking at him worriedly. "Hera!!" shouted Zeus as he immediately hug Hera tightly like a lifeline.

Surprised at the sudden action she asked "Zeus, what's the matter? Are you okay, dear?" as she rub Zeus back.

Letting go of the hug, Zeus looked straight at Hera and thought _"What did I do to deserve you, my love? Even you know I always broke my oath on our marriage and always hurt your feeling, you still loyal, faithful and love me. I really don't deserve you, my love. You are too good for me. But that's what I love about you and I will become a husband worthy for you. That's a promise of my lifetime and I never broke a promise, believe it!" _as Zeus kissed Hera passionately on the lips. Hera moaned at the kiss, never before she felt a gentle yet passionate kiss from Zeus as her knees growing weak from the kiss.

After the kiss broke Hera still dazed said "Zeus... " but Zeus put a finger on her lips preventing Hera from speaking.

"Hera, my love. Please forgive me for being such bad husband. I regretted and felt like scum everytime I remembered I cheat on you. The sad and sorrow look on your face become nightmare for me. I don't ever want to see that look again on your face, my love. I should have said these words the moment we got married, I'm sorry to make you wait for so long. I, Zeus, King of Olympus swear on styx, from now on I will loyal and faithful to my wife, and if there is a chance I broke this oath I'll gladly forfeit my life!" swore Zeus as thunder booming loudly to mark Zeus' oath.

As Hera listened to Zeus' words, she left speechless. The words she wanted to hear since a long time ago from her husband had finally spoken, as tears of happiness leaking from her eyes "Z.. zeus... " she leaped to Zeus' chest crying in the arms of her husband. Then she kissed Zeus deeply conveying her happiness and said "I love you, Zeus."

"I love you too, Hera." said Zeus as he hold his wife feeling her warmth, he felt as weight has been lifted. Then he look straight at Hera "Hera there is something I want to tell you." as he began showing his memories to Hera from his encounter with Hagoromo to the point he back again to Olympus. After that Zeus change his appearance to his mortal self. "From now on I will use this appearance permanently as I used to it." said Zeus to Hera.

"Wow... you look more handsome, dear. I'm glad you were able to change for the better. I have to thank your friend for the opportunity he gave you." said Hera as she was surprised to learn that her husband experience a mortal life and not to mention as the Child of Prophecy.

Naruto smiled to her wife "I can introduce you to him someday, my dear. And I prefer you call me Naruto from now on. I've taken liking to this name." said Naruto as he carrying Hera in bridal style as Hera letting out "eep" at the sudden action earning light slap to the chest "For now let's celebrate our fresh start as a husband and wife." as Naruto took Hera to his bedroom to consummate their marriage again and it was the night that Hera will never forget in her entire life because her husband could multiple himself to satisfy her.

* * *

**AN: And done for chapter two. This chapter is longer than the first, so I hope you enjoy the story so far.**

**I will be waiting for your opinion for my story. PM me if you want to suggest something for the plot. I'm still new in writing, so I need help from the experienced writer.**

**Also feel free if anyone who want to write Reading story based on this one. Ja ne.**


	3. Chapter 3: The King's First Step

**AN: I'm back again. Sorry for the wait, I had trouble arranging the plot for the story.**

**In this story Naruto is a Seal Master. It's purpose is to make the plot easier to write.**

**About Naruto's outfit, think of Naruto from The Last with Minato's haori in golden flames.**

**And sorry I don't write lemons, so if you have problem with that don't read. I maybe write flirt or sweet words or sex innuendo. That's all.**

**Lastly for the harem, I'll make it four for now: Hera (head wife), Leto, Metis, and Demeter. I don't know if there will be more girls in the future as the story goes.**

**And thank you for all the comments dear readers. Please don't hesitate to give me suggestions for the story. Onto the story!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: The King's First Step**

* * *

**Naruto's ****Temple (Bedroom)**

A pair of blue sapphire eyes fluttered opened as the sun shone through the window "Damn you Apollo, can't you wait for more five minutes... " muttered Naruto as he looked at his wife resting on his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead and said "Please wake up, dear. We have to get up soon."

Hera stirred from her slumber opened her eyes "Good morning, my love." said Hera as she kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Good morning, Hera. Come on let's take a shower." said Naruto as got up.

"Carry me... I'm still sore from last night you know." said Hera as she spread her arms to be carried.

Naruto smiled and went to carry her "Sure, you little vixen." as they went to the bathroom to get cleaned not before have some fun while at it.

As they get dressed after got cleaned up with Naruto chose to wear clothes he wore in EN consisting of black buttoned shirt with long sleeves and dark orange pants with black shinobi sandals (Naruto the Last). Not forgetting to put his haori with kanji "Sky Lord" on its back. As for Hera she wore her usual clothes.

"Nice look you have there, my love." said Hera getting Naruto's attention.

Naruto smiled "Why thank you, dear. You look gorgeous yourself as always." said Naruto as he put his arms around Hera's waist.

"Oh my... since when did you become good at complimenting, Naruto?" said Hera teasing the blonde.

"Since I fall in love with you all over again, my love." answered Naruto as he leaned and kissed her lips getting moan from Hera.

They make out for several minutes getting lost into their own world. As they broke the kiss, they went to their respective duty for the day. From here on out, their love for each other was getting stronger to the point that Hera will always be found in Naruto's temple.

* * *

_One week later_

**THRONE ROOM**

In the throne room, we can see Poseidon chatting with Hades, Hermes talking about his recent prank to Apollo, Hephaestus was tinkering with something while glancing every now and then at his wife Aphrodite who was making out with Ares (Scum of Universe!). All the three Virgin Goddesses were chatting including Demeter near the hearth. Dionysus was sleeping.

Poseidon who was curious couldn't help but asked "Why are we having a meeting? The Winter Solstice is still away. Do you know anything, brother?" towards Hades.

"I don't know, you tell me. I was doing my paperwork as usual, then suddenly Zeus called me to come here. He usually happy I'm absent in the meeting." said Hades as he wondering about the meeting.

There was yellow flash near Zeus throne alerting the other. "Sorry I'm late. I had to pick someone before coming here." said Naruto as he brought Hera and a figure with a hood behind him.

Every single Olympian in the room getting wide eyes after they saw Zeus' in Naruto' form. Poseidon was thinking why did Zeus change his appearance. Hades only said "Troublesome." to lazy to think. Hermes and Apollo thought that their father was cool. Heph only grunting and continue his tinkering. Ares didn't care. Aphrodite lick her lips seeing handsome man. All three Virgin Goddesses only surprised to see Zeus' new appearance. Dionysus fallen asleep again. The one who were most effected was Demeter, she tried her best to hide her blushing seeing her former lover become so handsome not to mention his whiskers mark.

"Brother is that you? Why are you change your appearance?" asked Poseidon as he got curious.

For Naruto's part he was laughing inside witnessing their surprised face. He picked up his prank side from his mortal mother. "Yeah, it's me brother. This appearance will be permanent, so you all will get used to it." said Naruto as he and his wife sat on their throne while the figure stand beside him. "And from today forward I prefer if you call my name Naruto." informed Naruto to the other.

"Pfft... Dad, your name means fishcake... " said Apollo as he was going to laugh but got smacked on the head by Naruto' clone.

"It means Maelstorm you Baka-musuko!" shouted Naruto at Apollo. He knew that his name has multiple meanings but he will be damn to be called fishcake even tough ramen was his favorite food now because it's the food of Gods.

"Ouch... since when you speak Japanese, Dad?" said Apollo while rubbing his head.

"Trade secret. Anyways, let's start the meeting." said Naruto as he got their attention.

"What's this meeting about, brother? the Solstice is still away." asked Poseidon.

"Before we go there, I'm going to introduce you to my new sacred animal first." said Naruto as he did the handsign and shouted "Kuchiyose no jutsu! Kurama!" as there was a poof with smoke and chibi Kurama was there scratching his ear.

**"So this is your family, huh, Naruto." **said Kurama as he looking around to see them. **"They're huge!" **shouted Kurama as his eyes getting wide.

Naruto chuckles seeing his partner shouted "Of course, they're in their Titan form. And I'm in that form too ya know." said Naruto as he picked Kurama up and placed it on his throne.

All the Goddesses getting squeal to see something so cute except Hera who already knew. Even Athena who always calm and collected had the same reaction with the other Goddesses.

"Why is your fox sacred animal has nine tails, father?" asked Artemis intrigued by Kurama' existence.

Naruto smiled seeing one of his favorite daughters intrigued with Kurama as her eyes sparkle indicating her excitement. "Because he is a bijuu. A fragment of primordial beast known as Shinju. I'll tell you all the details sometime later. Let's continue with the meeting." said Naruto as he didn't want to drag the meeting longer. "I called you all here to change some of the rules regarding the demigods and some regulations. First, from now on you have obligation to protect your children from distance until they capable of protecting themselves from monster. You all can visit them anytime you want, you can teach them to control their power but don't decide their path to be the hero. Let them decide for themselves." said Naruto as he was getting stunned from everyone in the room except Hera who smiled at her husband happy that her beloved become someone better.

The one who recovered from the news was Poseidon "Are you serious, brother? Usually, you always want us to avoid contacting our children." asked Poseidon knowing Zeus or Naruto he called himself now always paranoid afraid that someone would dethrone him.

Naruto hearing Poseidon asked the question only smiled remembering his mortal life in EN. If he didn't get opportunity from Hagoromo, then maybe he still his arrogant and self-centered self now. "I have changed brother, fortunately for the better. I have realized my flaws and mistakes since become the King." said Naruto as he glance at Hades "Hades, please come over here for a minute." asked Naruto as Hades approached him.

"What's wrong, brother?" asked Hades with indifference in his tone. The memory of his mortal lover killed because of Naruto still fresh in his mind.

Naruto noticed indifference in Hades' tone only smiled sadly. He knew what made his brother like that. "Please forgive me, brother!" asking his forgiveness while bowing his his head.

The room once again become silent, stunned at what have transpired between Naruto and Hades. They never thought Naruto would be bowing and ask forgiveness knowing his personality when he still Zeus. Maybe he really changed for the better that was on everyone' thought except Hera who once again smiled knowing that her husband tried his best to fix his mistakes.

Hades was stunned knowing his youngest brother would never ask for forgiveness let alone bowing to the other because of his ego and pride.

As this was happening, Naruto changed his eyes to rinne-sharingan and did some handsign "Kuchiyose Edo Tensei!" shouted Naruto using his clone to revive Maria di Angelo as a coffin rised from below. He placed his hand on Maria' forehead after doing handsign and said "Rinne Tensei!" Maria' skin changed from pale paper-like pattern to natural.

"Hades, is that you?" asked Maria as she place her hand on Hades' check and hug him. She cried on Hades' arms with Hades still shocked to see his lover come back to life dumbfoundly hug his lover back. "Why am I alive again?" asked Maria then she heard Naruto cleared his throat turned to him.

"I have revived you Maria. And I'm sorry you had to go through that experience because of me." said Naruto as he lowered his head.

"Are you Zeus?" asked Maria as Naruto nodded his head. "It's okay. I forgive you. But please tell me, how are my children?" asked Maria almost begging as her eyes became moist.

"They're fine, dear. I placed them somewhere safe. I'll send you to their location later." answered Hades getting nod from her lover then he turned to his brother. "I forgive you, brother. I'm glad that you finally realized your flaws. I hope Olympus will be better under your new rules." said Hades smiled slightly at his brother.

Naruto' eyes getting moist and hug Hades in one arm hugs. "Thank you, brother. It really means a lot to me." said Naruto as he was happy to get his eldest brother' forgiveness. Then they went to sat at their perspective throne with Maria stand beside Hades.

All the residents in the room smiled at the scene except Ares who didn't care whether his family get along or fight as he prefer the fighting and it will become bored for him in the future.

"There's one other thing. Come forward Leto." said Naruto as the figure opened her hood to reveal a beautiful face with zigzagged golden hair reaching her waist. It was none other than Leto, Artemis and Apollo's mother. She smiled to see her children again and spread her arms signaling the twins to hug her.

"Mother!" said the twins. As they embrace each other, Naruto who was watching them smiled knowing that his twin children missed their mother.

"As you know Leto was my former lover and the twins' mother. Because of me she had to suffer my wife's wrath. But I'll fix all of my mistakes step by step. And my first step will be marrying her." said Naruto getting stunned faces including Leto herself.

At this point Hera spoke "I approve her, dear." said Hera while smiling. Everyone were more stunned at what Hera said. Wasn't her who curse Leto because she had affair with her husband that's what on everyone' thought.

"Are you sure, Hera? What caused you to change your mind? Aren't you angry at me when you found out about us long ago?" asked Leto as she was surprised of the change with the Queen of Olympus.

Hera smiled sadly. She too felt guilty to curse Leto long time ago because who seduced her was Naruto her husband. "Yes. And I feel like we can get along as a sister-wife considering your domain also motherhood which related to marriage that is one of my domain." said Hera with smile. As Leto sprint to hug Hera while crying.

"Thank you, sister. I'll gladly to be your sister-wife as I still love Naruto." said Leto while sobbing in Hera' shoulder.

"But make no mistake. I'm the head wife, you hear me?" said Hera with fake glare.

There was silent for a second and then they burst laughing together. Naruto who saw this couldn't help but smiled happy that his wife and soon to be wife got along already.

"Of course, sister. What matter is we can be together with the man we love." said Leto as the two turned to hug Naruto which Naruto gladly returned.

All the males thought only one thing seeing this scene _"Lucky bastard"._

All the females smiled seeing their family got along well especially Hestia who always dreamed to have happy family. But there was different reaction from Demeter, what she felt was envious towards Leto as she got to be married to Naruto the man right now she fell in love again after witnessing the change in him. Long ago they got separated because of Naruto who is still Zeus' former self. As she was thinking this she got her attention as Naruto spoke.

"And Hades I want to revive Metis from the Esylum. Is that okay with you?" asked Naruto getting surprised look from Athena.

Hades only smiled slightly "I don't mind, brother. I know you're doing this to atone your mistake." said Hades getting nod from Naruto as doing the process of revival the same as Maria.

Metis opened her eyes confused as to where she was. She remembered last time was swallowed by her husband. "Where am I?" said Metis to no one. As she got her bearing she felt someone hugging her tightly and felt something wet on her shoulder.

"Oh Metis... my love. Please forgive me!" said Naruto as he was crying from the guilt he felt towards Metis.

"Zeus, is that you?" asked Metis curious why Zeus different from before but his energy felt same.

"Yes I am, my love. But call me Naruto from now on." said Naruto as he broke the hug looking straight at his ex-wife. She still beautiful as before. "Back when I swallowed you. I felt unbearable regret, I still do until now. Please give me a chance to prove it to you that I have changed. I still love you, my love. My cowardice and paranoid made me something I regret in my whole life." said Naruto as he begging for forgiveness with tears of regret still leaking from his eyes.

Metis who listened every words Naruto had spoken smiled and wiped Naruto' tears "I already forgive you when I'm still in Esylum, my love. I know you're just afraid of the prophecy and made your judgement clouded." said Metis only to be hugged again by Naruto. She rub Naruto' back to calm him. As they broke the hug Naruto guided Metis to Athena.

"Metis meet our daughter." said Naruto as he gestured Athena to introduce herself.

"Hello, mother." greeted Athena nervously as never got to meet her mother. She never felt this nervous in her entire life before. She was surprised as Metis suddenly hug her tightly and she felt different kind of warm from her embrace unlike the warm when her father did this.

"Oh my baby girl... Look at how beautiful you have become, dear." said Metis as she rub Athena' check while Athena herself blushed when her mother said she was beautiful.

Naruto chuckle "That she is... My baby war muffin is beautiful." said Naruto getting slap on the chest from Athena while glaring at her father.

As this was happened, Hera and Leto approached them. "Aren't you going to introduce us, dear?" asked Hera to Naruto.

Naruto smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Haha... sorry, Metis meet your sister-wife Hera and soon to be sister-wife Leto." Naruto introduced them to Metis.

"I never thought you love my husband too, Hera. And you too, Leto. But I'm glad I have nice sister-wife now." said Metis as she hug the two.

Hera chuckle "Well, before his change. Naruto couldn't keep his pants to himself." said Hera teasing the blonde whiskers getting pout from Naruto.

"Hey, I'm still here dattebayo!" said Naruto as he covered his mouth accidentally saying his verbal tics he got from Kushina.

There was silent after Naruto' outburst then they laughing hardly. Poseidon held his stomach same as Hades, Apollo and Hermes laughing on the floor same with Ares. Hestia only giggled but the rest of the females were laughing especially Hera, Dionysus still sleeping (what the heck is wrong with you!). As for Naruto himself, he was sulking on the corner drawing on the floor while cloud hovering his head. After that they went back to their respective throne as Naruto conjuring new seat for Metis and Leto to sit.

"Okay settle down please." said Naruto as his face still red from embarrassment. It didn't help as Kurama still laughing hard on top of his head clutching his stomach. "Will you stop laughing already, Kurama!" shouted Naruto.

**"Sorry, Naruto... I was waiting this moment when you use verbal tics." **said Kurama between laughing.

"Very funny. Alright everyone is there anything you want add in this meeting?" asked Naruto as everyone shook their heads. "Then this meeting is adjourned." said Naruto as they went their respective duty while Artemis and Apollo said goodbye to their mother getting kiss on their checks same as Athena and Metis.

* * *

**Naruto' Temple**

Naruto and three of his girls sat on the couch as Naruto proceed to show his memories to Metis and Leto. The two cried after witnessing Naruto' life in his childhood wondering how can Naruto endure so much hate and loneliness.

"It's okay, girls. That was one of life lessons which make who I am now." said Naruto with determination in his eyes getting smile from his three girls as they embrace each other "In my mortal life, I have a clan from my mortal mother side which is Uzumaki. I want to revive the clan with the three of you." said Naruto getting blushes from the three.

"I'll be glad to bear your child again, my love." said Hera with smile as the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you, girls. It will be our fresh start as family and I will a husband worthy to each all of you." sad Naruto as he was kissed on the lips from the three girls.

"Who's going to go first?" asked Leto getting smirk from Naruto as his clone poof beside them. Getting wide eyes from Leto and Metis as they lick their lips.

"Don't worry, I'll take the three of you at the same time, my dears." as he proceed to pounce the three getting moan and scream all the night.

* * *

**AN: That's end of this chapter, hope you like it. Next chapter will start the pre-canon before lightning thief begin. Look forward to it.****Write your comment or criticism, I'll gladly take them to consider if there are plot or setting that incorrect or not good.****I'm hoping anyone to write the reading story of this one. It will be interesting ya know.****じゃね**


	4. AN

Sorry guys, this story on hiatus for now. I want to write other cross-over that has been on my head for a while.


End file.
